psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nitshade/Energy system modification
Pre-note: A lot of the techs here heavily use visualization. If you are not a fan of visualization, you do not need to use these. Also, most of these are done in a lying or sitting posistion, unless stated otherwise. Doing these before sleep will allow your subconsicous to work on it through the night. VT - Visualization tech Hidden soul energy awakening This VT is designed to awaken all the different energies and abilities hidden within your soul, whether it is encoded or fused. Get into a relaxed state, if this is done before sleep, your subconscious may continue it through the night. One you are in this state, visualize your soul, how it enevelops your energy system, and it's core in the heart chakra. Visualize it glowing outward, breaking free of bounds and limits. Visualize it glowing and releasing some energy outward, and that the stored energies in the heart chakra are being released, the energies pent up inside of you being allowed to go into the energy system. For full effects do 1-2 times a day for a week up to a month. Cleansing This VT ''is designed to clean out your energy system and chakras of any blockage or negative energy. Firstly, visualize your ES (Energy system.) and chakras. Next, visualize clear, clean water or lava coming down into your Crown chakra, making it's way through your ES and chakras, leaving through the hands and feet. When doing this, focus on pushing out energies with the cleanser. Afterwards, visualize new, clean energy flowing around the ES from the newly cleaned chakras. ES overclocking This ''VT is designed to temporarily overclock your ES into producing significantly more energy. This should not be kept up for too long in case you damage your ES or suffer from symptons of Energy overkill. To do this VT, first visualize your ES and Chakras, make sure you visualize the rotation of the Chakras and match the energy flow from them with that rotation speed. Visualize the chakras coming of place, slightly forward and but not completely disconnected from the ES. Slowly ramp up the speed of them, matching the speed of the energy output with it. When you have hit your desired output, visualize the chakras going back into place, fully connecting with the ES once again. When you want to stop, simply reverse this process, except making them a bit slower then normal. To give your ES time to recover. The energy flow speed will soon return to normal after it has been slightly slowed down. ES healing This VT is designed to heal your ES, before doing this you should first cleanse yourself. To start of, do the same as the others and visualize your ES, (chakras included with ES from now on.) doing this establishes a connection with your ES, in case you were wondering why you had to keep visualizing the ES. Next, imagine a clear water flowing through your Es, much like with the cleansing one. But this time, visualize green streams of healing energy, or little flowers giving off healing energy. Visualize the water freezing, so it can continue applying the healing energy. Keep this up for about a day or two, then visualize the water turning into a liquid again, flowing away. After this, I recommend performing another cleansing. Breaking away from the Consciousness grid This VT is designed to break the connection between you and the consciousness grid. (CG.) The effects of this however, are varied. The good effects would be advanced development of abilities. The bad effects woul be possible Energy overkill, possible ES mutation and Apathy. Use at your own risk. Firstly, visualize you are looking (third person.) at your mind, in your head. I usually visualize it as a clump of blue-ish energy with little sparks. Visualize a chord from your mind into the sky, the chord connecting you to the CG. Imagine some energy of your mind or sparks floating up to the chord and starting to burn it away, damaging it and severing it. Afterwords, visualize energy going to the place in your head where the chord used to be, and sealing it with energy. Do this for about once a day for a few weeks for results. More coming soon as I work on them, making sure there are no problems etc Category:Blog posts